Decisiones
by Muinesva
Summary: Seis breves instantes en la vida de Regulus Black. Para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Orgullo

**Decisiones**

_por Muinesva_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**I**

**Orgullo**

Regulus se sentía afortunado por tener una familia como la que lo rodeaba. Era su cumpleaños número once y no se podía imaginar una escena mejor. La sonrisa de unos padres que lo amaban y el gesto de sincero cariño que le dedicaba su hermano y que le decía sin palabras que estaría ahí para él siempre. Regulus estaba tan feliz que casi podía sentir que haría magia en cualquier momento.

En el fondo, a Regulus no le importaba que Sirius estuviera en Gryffindor, pues a pesar de ello se sentía realmente orgulloso de ser su hermano.

En su primer año en Hogwarts, Regulus pudo ver a Sirius volar por el campo de Quidditch junto a un amigo. Observó con atención a su hermano surcar el aire con la escoba y quedó absorto ante su elegancia y perfección. No dejó de asombrarse ante su falta de miedo e incluso sonrió cuando el chico hizo una peligrosa maniobra en el aire. Regulus sintió su corazón henchido de orgullo al verlo volar y en su mente se dijo que quería ser como él.

Por eso decidió apuntarse al equipo de su casa al año siguiente. Y al pensarlo, lo que más deseó fue el apoyo de su hermano.


	2. Honestidad

**Decisiones**

_por Muinesva_

* * *

**II**

**Honestidad**

Regulus solía quedarse callado para evitar los problemas. Cuando hacía algo mal y su madre le reñía se limitaba a bajar la cabeza en silencio hasta que ella suspiraba con cansancio y decía una frase que le dejaba pensando el resto del día. La verdad era que tras aquella frase reflexiva no volvía a cometer el mismo error.

Regulus no replicaba y no contradecía a sus padres o profesores, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera una opinión propia. Sabía bien que las palabras adecuadas en el momento adecuado podían ser mucho mejores que una rabieta.

Él también solía callarse cuando veía cosas a su alrededor que podría considerar incorrectas. Simplemente no se metía en asuntos que no le concernían.

Pero no se quedaba callado en algunas pocas ocasiones, como aquella vez en que la profesora de Runas Antiguas le puso un Extraordinario en lugar del Aceptable que en realidad merecía su trabajo. Y por haberlo dicho, la profesora no dudó en dejar la nota más alta.

Algunos de sus amigos se burlaron de su honestidad pero Regulus los ignoró. Si se sentía bien así, ¿por qué cambiar?


	3. Tolerancia

**Decisiones**

_por Muinesva_

* * *

**III**

**Tolerancia**

A Regulus no le gustaban los nacidos muggles pero bajo los preceptos de la enseñanza de su familia los ignoraba. No perdía tiempo en lanzarles comentarios sardónicos como a veces había oído a algunos compañeros, y todo había ido bien hasta ese momento. Trataba de no relacionarse con ellos y llegó a sentir una especial animadversión por una muchacha Ravenclaw de su mismo año. Sinceramente no sabía si era nacida muggle o mestiza –y no le interesaba-, pero había escuchado a un compañero suyo insultarla una vez. Dorcas Meadowes era inteligente, aunque le costara admitirlo, pero había algo en ella que le ponía de mal humor. No sabía si se debía a la burla con la que ella miraba a los Slytherin o quizás porque era su competencia directa en las clases.

Tampoco sabía en qué momento había empezado a apreciar su intelecto y sus opiniones en el aula, ni cuando empezó a darse cuenta de lo agradable que era.

Lo único que sabía era que tras cuatro años él era capaz de pasar por su lado y no sentir repulsión ni rabia. Y en lugar de verla como alguien inferior empezó a considerarla su igual.


	4. Autocrítica

**Decisiones**

_por Muinesva_

* * *

**IV**

**Autocrítica**

Regulus sabía que todo lo que hacía no era perfecto y aunque no buscara la perfección exagerada, muchas veces había tirado al fuego un trabajo que le había costado horas terminar y que al final él consideraba basura. Dorcas era demasiado amable con él y le insistía en que esos pergaminos arrugados sobre la mesa de la Biblioteca eran un excelente trabajo. Pero Regulus sabía que no era cierto y que Dorcas solía decirle aquellas pequeñas mentiras para hacerle sentir mejor. Él se limitaba a sonreírle levemente y a negar con la cabeza zanjando la cuestión. Y aunque después su mirada se posara sobre un nuevo pergamino, él sabía que Dorcas estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Muchas veces habían iniciado un debate en la Biblioteca y no podían evitar chocar con ciertas opiniones. Dorcas fruncía los labios en una mueca enfadada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Regulus se enfadaba aún más y decía algo que escandalizaba a la chica. No pasaba ni un segundo para que él se diera cuenta que acababa de actuar como un completo idiota. Pero en lugar de disculparse enseguida, se levantaba y se marchaba del lugar dejando perpleja a su amiga. Y aunque Dorcas pensara que él se enfadaba con ella, en realidad Regulus sabía que él era el único culpable, pues era consciente de que no debía decir cosas que molestaban a la chica.

Odiaba estar enfadado con ella. Quizás ahora, si daba media vuelta y se lo decía se sentiría mejor.


	5. Pasión

**Decisiones**

_por Muinesva_

* * *

**V**

**Pasión**

Dorcas no sabía nada de sus decisiones. Aún no se lo había contado porque tenía miedo de su reacción, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo cuando viera la marca de su brazo. Y aunque se sintiera terriblemente preocupado por ello, no cabía en sí de emoción al entrar en las filas de Lord Voldemort. Ni siquiera tenía la intención de hacerlo en un principio, pero su prima Bellatrix fue la primera quien le habló sobre las maravillas de los Mortífagos y posteriormente empezó a conversar con un grupo de chicos en Hogwarts que estaban decididos a ser parte de aquel grupo y le gustó lo que oyó. Por supuesto sus padres no se opusieron porque todos creían que era una buena idea para restablecer el orden natural del mundo.

Nunca se había sentido tan poderoso y acataba las órdenes de su señor con vehemencia. Y mientras aprendía a desvanecerse en una voluta de humo, en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que no todo era como parecía.


	6. Prudencia

**Decisiones**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**VI**

**Prudencia**

Se sentía estúpido. Engañado. Las cosas resultaron ser terribles y nada era como lo había pensado. Su familia ni siquiera podía imaginar las cosas que tenía que hacer para obedecer órdenes, si lo hubieran sabido jamás le habrían permitido ser parte de los Mortífagos, porque una cosa era tratar de mejorar el mundo y otra muy distinta era torturar y asesinar a quienes se oponían a sus ideales.

La primera vez que lo dijo en voz alta se ganó un Cruciatus mientras Voldemort le gritaba que era débil. Empezó a creérselo y trató de no sentir nada. Hasta que supo que su señor le había mentido a todos y no era ningún sangre pura. Era un simple mestizo. Regulus Black no acataría órdenes de un mestizo.

Nada era como parecía y Regulus se arrepentía de haber permitido que lo marcaran. Se arrepentía por haber escuchado a su prima y a aquellos chicos en Hogwarts.

Pensó que salir de aquel lugar era fácil, hasta que vio cómo el propio Voldemort asesinaba a quien deseaba abandonarle. Y comprendió que no había salida.

Sin embargo, Regulus tenía la característica de que jamás se rendía, cualidad que había heredado de su madre, y por eso él se dijo que lograría salir de aquel mundo. Si tenía que matar a Lord Voldemort lo haría.

Pero mientras hallara la forma de vencerle, no le haría ningún mal fingir que era un fiel seguidor.


End file.
